Conduits requiring a plurality of bends or offsets are preferably fabricated, formed, or bent to a desired configuration at the site where the conduits are to be installed. In order to fabricate the conduit on site, several pre-formed or pre-bent conduit components are fixed together with couplings to form a desired configuration. Because several conduit components having different bends or offsets must be brought to the site in order to fabricate the conduit, this type of fabrication requires transporting a large amount of conduit components to every site. Additionally, the couplings add to the final cost of the conduit. Alternatively, to form or bend the conduit on site, the conduit must be heated to a temperature where the conduit is capable of being formed or bent to a desired configuration. Conventional methods for heating the conduit, however, are bulky and inefficient. It is therefore desirable to provide a portable conduit bending frame assembly that is easy to transport and operate that can economically heat and form or bend a conduit to a desired configuration.